


A Need To Know Basis

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the cab door shut firmly, the DI had yelled out they were to make an appearance at Scotland Yard the next day. It was while John watched London pass by that it happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Need To Know Basis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGameMrsHudsonIsAfoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGameMrsHudsonIsAfoot/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for the lovely TheGameMrsHudsonIsAFoot. 
> 
> Thanks again to MapleleafCameo and Johnsarmylady for looking over this for me. :-)
> 
> I don't own them so can't profit from them.

The evening before, they had closed yet another case and it been going well until the suspect managed to get John in a choke hold that had the doctor on the verge of losing consciousness. By the time he’d got his breath back properly, John was faced with a very worried flatmate. 

Later, when the criminal was safely in the hands of the police, Sherlock ignored Lestrade’s demand that they fill out the necessary paperwork that night. As the cab door shut firmly, the DI had yelled out they were to make an appearance at Scotland Yard the next day. It was while John watched London pass by that it happened. 

John felt a light touch on the hand resting between them. Soon, long fingers wrapped around his shorter ones. Shocked, he looked to the taller man only to see Sherlock’s face turned towards his own window. Full of questions, but not wanting to disrupt what was happening, John said nothing.

When the cab reached Baker Street, John climbed out reluctantly. Trying to act natural, he rubbed his neck while, he assumed, Sherlock paid for the cab. He was shocked when the consulting detective walked up to him, kissed his forehead softly and climbed back into the cab they had just left, calling out, “I’ll be home later!”

The vehicle pulled away and John shook his head. As he unlocked the door to 221B, he chuckled. It was just something else in the life he shared with the great Sherlock Holmes. 

His dinner had consisted of reheated take away and, after wasting two hours waiting for Sherlock to return, John had decided it was best to head to bed since he had the early shift at work the next morning. 

No emergencies at the surgery meant a very dull day so the good doctor was happy when it was time to leave. He had just exited the building when his name was called. Standing beside yet another cab was Sherlock. Apparently, Lestrade was waiting for them. Nothing out of the ordinary happened during the ride to the station and John couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. 

Once all the paperwork was filled out, Sherlock and Anderson left Lestrade’s office, insulting each other’s intelligence. Thinking it would be best to follow and make certain there wasn’t another murder, John walked towards the door. 

“So, I hear congratulations are in order.” 

John’s hand, which had been reaching for the door knob, fell to his side as he swung around. 

“What?” 

“You and Sherlock, I’m told you’ve finally moved on to dating instead of just being friends and flatmates. About time I must say.” 

Three questions immediately came to mind. He and Sherlock were now dating? Sherlock had told Greg? And most importantly, why hadn’t he been told? 

“What?” 

Greg smiled. “Well a certain person I lunched with today, his initials are M.H. by the way, told me Sherlock showed up at his home last night and announced that he was no longer single. It seemed he was very happy to tell his brother he was now romantically attached and warned him against meddling. Apparently the consequences, should he do so, were most creative.” 

All right, the first two questions were now answered but the third still remained and John was determined to find out the answer. Best go to the source.

He pasted a smile on his face, thanked Greg and quickly left the office. Neither Anderson nor Sherlock was to be seen. 

Donovan looked up from her desk. “He’s waiting outside for you.” Not waiting for an answer, she turned her focus back to her work. As he walked, John had a good think. 

From their first meeting it had been a normal thing for Sherlock to know more than he did. John was usually two or more steps behind, but it would have been nice if he had shared this particular piece of information with John first. Of course, John liked to think he understood him better than most. Perhaps even Mycroft. In fact, there were times they had whole conversations without speaking a single word. It was possible Sherlock believed the same thing had happened the night before. 

It wasn’t that John didn’t want to be in a romantic relationship with his flatmate. For some months he had tried to gather the courage to see if Sherlock would be open to a change but hadn’t dared because he was always afraid of losing their friendship if the answer was negative. It would seem John allowing the hand holding the night before, followed by the kiss on the forehead, had told Sherlock he had been accepted and all was well. Alerting Mycroft to the change was a very serious step. Despite their tumultuous relationship, Sherlock cared what his older brother thought.

John had reached the doors and could see Sherlock waiting outside, attention on his blackberry. A smile spread across John’s face. As he approached his partner, the taller man’s eyes looked up Now that he had new data, the doctor could see a different affection filling them. 

They were soon headed back to 221B and John wasted no time. He reached across the seat and took the thin hand Sherlock had resting on his thigh within his own. 

Then he waited. 

Within moments a thumb freed itself and started rubbing back and forth softly as the corners of Sherlock’s mouth lifted. John gave a quick squeeze before he looked out the window, grinning like a fool.

Yes, their relationship might have changed in a non-traditional way. But for them, it worked.


End file.
